Across Dimensions
by tropermariko
Summary: After defeating the Organization, Sora's having fun just relaxing, until a unknown force sends him to a parallel world...where he's just a ordinary high school student! Hey, wait a minute, what happened to the Sora he replaced there? Pairings Unknown
1. Chapter I

An attempt at a Kingdom Hearts story that'll be more then just one-shots. You know what I mean.

And I warn you: I'm a fan of Organization XIII. Not saying how they're gonna be a part of this, but I'm just warning you

And if you've read my **Explosive** series, I've kinda hit a writer's block…yes, for several months. I'm sorry.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. I don't even have a life.

-------------

It had only been a few months since he had defeated the leader of Organization XIII and returned to Destiny Islands and Kairi with Riku. Everything had returned to normal. No more Heartless, no more Nobodies, just him, Kairi, and Riku.

Oh, and school.

Yes, school…the bane of every teenager's existence. And for Sora and Riku, it was even _more_ tedious because of what they had to go through. Saving the worlds compared to math homework? Ha! You couldn't compare it because…well…you just _couldn't_. It was one of those things you couldn't explain. Like why you didn't do said homework.

…_Anyways_…when Sora and Riku returned to the island, they had to explain to their parents what had happened to them, and why they were gone for two years. Of course, what parent is gonna believe that their child just saved his world and others' worlds from evil? And that you _did_ beat twelve villains without hearts or emotions, and that you were asleep for a whole year while your memories were put back because said villains tampered with them? And then, you _had_ to save the worlds _again_ because the remaining villains decided on destroying the worlds? And _then_ you saved your best friend from said Darkness, and _then_ you returned home to your _other_ best friend that was waiting all this time for you?

…Yeah, didn't think so.

Since Sora and Riku didn't have the heart (no pun intended) to tell them what _really_ happened, they told this story instead:

After that huge storm years ago, Sora, Riku, and Kairi got separated and Sora spent half a year looking for them with friends he met. (Sora wouldn't say who they were.) Then, when he finally found them, Riku got lost again, and Sora sent Kairi back to the island so she wouldn't get lost. But then Sora fell into a coma for a year, and several people he trusted took care of him. (Again, he didn't drop any names.) When he finally awoke, he spent _another_ six months looking for Riku, and he eventually found him thanks to a good friend. (Who Sora convinced his parents was a really, _really_ good person.)

At first, their parents didn't believe them, but after begging and insisting, they eventually believed them. But that didn't mean they could go unpunished.

So for two months, everything they considered 'fun' was banned. They weren't allowed to watch TV or play video games. They weren't allowed to talk to each other on the phone or through e-mails. And they _definitely_ weren't allowed to go to the island where everything started. They would've been able to, but since they couldn't tell them _why_ it was so important to go there, they forbid them to go anywhere, except school and home.

At school, Sora and Riku was placed in the same grade they were two years ago (As Kairi put it, 'since you two was gone for all that time.'), and they had to suffer through the humiliation of being with kids two years younger then themselves.

After more begging and pleading (The former on behalf of Sora.), they were allowed to join Kairi two grades above, _only_ if they promised they could keep up with the work. They did, and Sora's mom placed a call to their principal.

It took a while, but thanks to Kairi, they were now up to speed with school. Sure, it took sleepless nights to help Sora figure out that 'x' was equal to any number he wanted ('But- but that doesn't make sense! How do letters equal _numbers_?!'), and Riku that no, dissecting a frog in biology _wasn't_ the same as what Xehanort and the other five members of Organization XIII had done ('But…you're still taking the _heart_ out of the body…'), the two now had no excuses as to why they couldn't get good grades on report cards.

The two also became pretty popular thanks to their absence. Oh sure, they was popular back then, too, but they grew even _more_. Soon, stories went around saying that the two ganged up and killed people (Which was the truth, more or less), while other said that they weren't really gone- they was just locked up for telling crazy stories and that they didn't want to find out what had really happened, so they made up _more_ stories. But no matter what they said or did, if you saw one of them, you'd find the other two near by, even during school. In fact, all three had the same classes, even if it was a subject one of them hated.

You see, after even _more_ begging and pleading, they got the principal to let the three of them stay in the same classes. No, they couldn't explain in full detail why, but they were _determined_ to stay together, even if it meant running around butt-naked until they let them be together.

At first, the principal was adamant to not let them get their way. Not more then a week back, and they had already gotten what they wanted several times. But then Kairi, one of the brightest students in the school, told him she would fail- on purpose- if he didn't let the three of them stay together, he reconsidered it. After all, out of the three of them, Kairi was _bound_ to be a good influence on them…right? She was, but their teachers and parents decided to keep a eye on them anyways, just in case they decided to do something while their back was turned.

Which is why, after two months of all of that, Sora was glad that he, Riku, and Kairi was now sitting in their tree on the other island as the peaceful world was engulfed in twilight. The three of them, so carefree, just like they were back then. Of course, this time, they didn't bring up wanting to go other worlds.

"I wonder when our next adventure starts…" Riku said, leaning against the sacred tree. Sora was just above him, with Kairi at his side. The latter huffed.

"What are you talking about? You just got back from a two-year long trip, and you're _already_ thinking when you're going to leave next?! Geez." The girl shook her head and returned to stare at the sunset. Riku grinned.

"Hey, I'm just kidding, Kairi. Of course I wouldn't run off again."

"Well…if you _are_, you better take me with you! I don't want to be left alone while you two save the world again…"

Sora grinned. "Of course we'll bring you along, Kairi! Hey…"

He dug into his pocket while his friends looked on, curious. He then pulled out a paopu fruit, and held it up for all of them to see. "The legend says that whoever shares the paopu fruit stays together forever, right? Well…"

He broke the fruit into three pieces, giving one to Kairi, one to Riku, and saved the other for himself. "Then let's make a promise to stay together forever, no matter what comes between us!"

Kairi giggled, while Riku smirked. But he three of them ate the fruit anyways, knowing that even if they hadn't shared the fruit, their destinies were intertwined anyways.

As Sora devoured his third of the fruit, a strange sensation overcame him. His vision started to fade, and he could feel himself swaying on the tree. Just before he blacked out completely, he heard a voice coming from the Darkness.

_My, my…so many of you…I think I'll take you…and you…have fun in each other's world…_

Somewhere else, a brown haired boy shouted something at a blonde boy. The blonde apparently refused, and the brunette, eyes stinging with tears, turned and ran out into the street. Just before he blacked out, he heard a voice speak to him.

_My, my…so many of you…I think I'll take you…and you…have fun in each other's world…_

----------

Gee, I wonder what that voice meant by that! –laughs maliciously- You're gonna have to wait until the next chapter to find out!

…I think this chapter hates me…yesterday it was gone from my memory stick, and then it shows up out of nowhere…TT.TT


	2. Chapter II

Okay, after this chapter, this story will be put on hold until I finish the Explosive series. I've put that aside for too long, and I want to actually –finish- something.

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own KH. Or CoM. Or KHII. Or any character featured in said three games.

-------------

…_Huh?_

Sora's eyes slowly opened. Even though it was pitch black around him, he could still see himself.

Wait…what?

He blinked. The image of himself was still in front of him. At first, he thought he was looking into a mirror, but then he realized that the other Sora had on different clothes.

Instead of the adventure clothing the Three Good Fairies had given him, he wore 0his school clothes- a white shirt, dark blue pants, a tie, and black shoes.

Right as the second Sora's eyes started to open, his view went black again, and he could hear a familiar voice calling out to him.

For the second time, his eyes flew open, but this time, his vision was blurry. He brought his hands up to rub his eyes. That's when he realized something- his hands were bare. He had been wearing gloves when he passed out in that dark place.

Sora shot up, and he realized something else- he wasn't on the small island with Riku and Kairi. And he wasn't in the small hospital the main island had, either. In fact, he had a feeling he wasn't anywhere near Destiny Islands at all. If that was the case, where was he then?

"Dude! You're up already?"

Sora's eyes widened at the voice, and he turned to face it. There, in the doorway, was Xigbar. But that was impossible, right? He had killed the Nobody months ago! How was he standing there?!

The next thing he knew, a hand was waving in front of his face. Xigbar stood to the side of him, looking worried- which was impossible as well, since Nobodies had no emotions.

"Duuuude…you still there?"

"Xigbar!" Sora cried, nearly falling off the other side of the bed. "You- how- what-?"

Sora started to babble, but Xigbar caught only one thing from his previous statement.

"You…called me 'Xigbar'?"

Sora stopped talking and blinked. That wasn't what he was expecting.

"Um…yeah? Isn't that your name?"

It was Xigbar's turn to blink. He stood up straight and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, usually you call me…wow, that car must of hit you harder then we thought…"

-------------

Sora Hikari stared at the double in front of him. Who was he? And what was _with_ the black clothing he wore?

The darkness surrounding the two shifted, covering the other Sora. He looked down and saw the blackness crawling up his hands and arms. And, though he didn't know it, he heard the same voice the other Sora heard, but he was quicker to react to it.

"K-" was all he could get out before his vision went black.

His eyes shot open, the dream from earlier forgotten. The only thing that he remembered from before was confronting his brother.

"Sora?"

He blinked and sat up, wondering who that was. A familiar silver haired boy entered his vision, and he blinked in confusion.

"Riku?" he asked, still a bit groggy from his slumber. "What are you-"

Before he could ask what was happening, a red haired girl appeared besides the boy, surprised at the brunette.

"Kairi?"

"Sora! You're up!" she said, walking over and leaning over the boy. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, but what's going on?"

"Don't you remember, Sora? You fell from the tree-"

"Tree? What tree?" he was fully awake now. "I was at the café- Roxas!"

Riku flinched at the name. He wanted to partly forget about that person.

"Where's Roxas?!" Sora repeated, looking at his two friends.

Riku blinked. "What are you talking about, Sora?"

""I'm asking you where my brother was!"

-------------

The ending of this chapter came out differently because I had finished KHII, and I found out Sora learned who Roxas was, so I had to change it. Originally, Riku asked how Sora knew who Roxas was, since I thought Sora never found out who Roxas was.

Well, like I said, this story will now be put on hold until I can finish my other stories. Until then!


	3. Chapter III

Thanks for the reviews

Thanks for the reviews! And Sahxyel, the event you described won't be _exactly_ like how you said, but it'll be close!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

"Car? _What_ car?" Sora asked, glaring at the other person. "There was no car! I was on the island, and _you_ should be dead!"

At the 'you', he pointed as menacingly as he could at 'Xigbar', who just stared at him.

"Okay, now you're talking crazy, little dude. The _car_ is the thing that hit you right after you bolted out onto the street _after_ Roxas _refused_ to go with you and leave the Organization." He said, unfazed by Sora's actions. "And there _was_ no island and- wait, did you say I should be _dead_?! Oh, thanks a lot. You can bet I'm not helping you out on your next homework assignment."

Before Sora could ask what he meant by that, he left, leaving Sora alone in the room. He didn't even have time to blink before a nurse, who looked suspiciously like Aerith, gently placed a hand on his forehead and made him lie down.

"You should be resting, now. After all, a broken leg can't heal itself, you know."

It was then Sora noticed that his right leg was in a bulky white cast; how had he missed that?! But, while he was pondering this, he hadn't notice Aerith take his arm and plunge a needle into it. All of a sudden, the room started to spin, and, before his brain could process what happened, he was out.

* * *

Riku blinked. "Your…brother?"

Sora glared at him, despite the massive headache he was getting. "Yes, my _brother_. My _twin brother_? You know the guy that has my name mixed up with an 'x', spikier hair then me, and blonde hair? Yeah, that's him."

Kairi looked worried. "Sora…Roxas is your Nobody, remember? Like how Namine is mine?"

At first, Sora looked shocked, then confused. "My…Nobody?"

Then the reality sunk in. "Wait…so you're saying…Roxas…is dead?"

Riku and Kairi didn't know what to tell him; he looked like someone had just told him his best friend had died.

"Well…no…but…"

"Then why can't I see him?!"

"Because, Sora, don't you remember? Just before Xemnas-"

"Wait, what does Xehanort has to do with this?! No, wait…he has everything to do with it! He's the reason Roxas joined that stupid club!"

"Okay, hold on. What 'club'?"

Sora stared at them like they had grown extra heads. "You know…Organization XIII."

"…Sora…they're _dead_, remember?"

"They're…wait, that can't be! I just spoke to them!"

"You did?"

"Yeah! At Café Twilight! Xehanort, Braig, Dilan…"

Sora began listing the Somebodies of the Nobodies. Even, Aeleus, Ienzo, Isa, Lae, Myde, Ruold, Lumaria, and Relena. Wait…

"Sora? How do you remember the Castle Oblivion members?" Riku asked.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. I ran out of idea...D :

But, for the next couple of chapters, I'm gonna focus on HS!Sora in KH!Sora's world. Until then!


	4. Chapter IV

I have no excuse as to why this is late, except that I'm lazy

I…have no excuse as to why this is late, except that I'm lazy. But, enjoy, anyways

**Disclaimer**: Nope, still don't own KH!

* * *

"Castle Oblivion? What the heck is that?" Sora asked, confusing the heck out of Riku. "I don't know any places named Castle Oblivion…"

…Okay, something was definitely wrong. Sora somehow knew the Somebody identities of the Castle Oblivion members, yet he didn't know that he knew that? …Again, Riku was confused, while Kairi had been out of the loop since the conversation started.

"Okay then, Sora, tell us what you _do_ know about them."

"…About who?"

"…Just tell us about the Organization, Sora."

Sora frowned at his friends. There was _something_ wrong with them, if they kept getting their stories wrong…he wondered if they should be the ones in bed, not him.

"Well…problems with the Organization started when Xehanort-"

"Xemnas."

"Xehanort, Riku."

"No, his name was Xemnas, remember, Sora?"

"No, that's just the name he thought up! He's Xehanort!"

"Xemnas!"

"Xehanort!"

"Xemnas!"

"Xehanort!"

Kairi only sighed and buried her face in her hands. _Boys._

She watched silently as the two boys she loved argued over whether his name was Xehanort or Xemnas. Finally, she got tired of waiting, and clonked both boys on the head. The boys grasped their heads in pain, then looked up to their friend.

"What was that for, Kairi?!"

"Does it really matter which name Sora uses?" she asked. The two opened their mouths but was silenced by Kairi's hand. "Just use whatever name you want, Sora."

Sora grinned and stuck his tongue out at Riku, making him glare at the brunette. Kairi sighed.

"Well…like I was saying, problems with the Organization only started when _Xehanort_, this eighth grader, had this idea to get these thirteen people together in this club. He got two juniors, Ienzo and Isa, four sophomores, Lae, Myde, Lumaria, and Relena, one freshman, Roxas, and the rest were teachers- Professor Braig, Even, Aeleus, and Ruold. At first, they were all reluctant to join, but Xehanort convinced them to join and change their names. Xehanort, for some reason, didn't scramble up his name- instead, he used _Principal Ansem's_ name, and he wouldn't tell anyone why."

"I probably could." Riku mumbled. Kairi jabbed him in the side and told him to be quiet. "So what about Roxas?"

"Well…Xehanort said that Roxas was 'special', for some reason. I think it was because his name was _already_ mixed up, which is probably why he wanted him…

"Well, as for Organization XIII, soon the members Xehanort recruited said that they wouldn't be called by any other name besides their new ones. So, for example, Myde would only come when he was called 'Demyx', and Lae 'Axel'. Roxas of course, was the exception, for obvious reasons. I think I'm the only one who still calls them by their real names…"

"So, how long ago was this, Sora?"

He blinked. "A year ago…I've tried getting the others to come to their senses, but they won't listen…and today, I tried to talk Roxas out of it again, but he refused, so I think I ran out on the street…and I ended up here in the hospital…this _is_ Twilight Town's Hospital, right?"

"Twilight Town? We're on Destiny Islands, Sora." Kairi said. Sora stared at her.

"Destiny Islands?! There's no such place!!" Sora clutched his head, groaning. Then he looked up at his friends, looking like he was about to cry.

"Where _am_ I…?"

* * *

Wow. A crappy short chapter for how long of a wait? Honestly, I ended up running out of ideas near the end…

Anyways, hoped you enjoyed this (crappy) chapter, and I'm going to work on the next chapter for **Another Chance**, then one for **Fans and Foxes**, and then another one for this story…see ya later -lazy wave-


End file.
